New world, New school, New future, New life
by xxxI.Love.Purple.Flowers.xxx
Summary: Rose Hathaway has been blamed for a serious crime that she has not committed. After being charged guilty and cast out into the human world. She is accepted in to Gallagher Academy a secret spy school. ROSExOC, eventually ROSExCHRISTIAN
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy does not belong to me nor does Gallagher girls they belong to Richelle Mead and Ally Carter; I only own Nathan and Justin**

RPOV

I can't believe this! They can't do this to me! I'm innocent on this why won't they believe me?

My name is Rose Hathaway; I'm 18 years old, a Dhampir and used to attend St Vladimir's Academy. Training so that I could protect my best friend Royal Moroi Princess Vasilisa Dragomir also known as Lissa the last in the Dragomir line. Planning so that once I graduate she would have become my charge and it would have been my responsibility to protect her from the Strigoi. With the help of my secret lover, tutor and once soon to be partner Dimitri Belikov I would have been trained enough to take up the job of protecting her.

However, that is impossible now that I have been cast out of the Moroi and Dhampir world for a crime that I didn't commit. I may be a rule breaker, badass and never listen to anybody or takes any shit from anyone but I would never ever in a million years try to team up with Strigoi and plan to assassinate the Queen to put Lissa up as Queen. I may hate that two-face ass sucking bitch but I would never do that even I have my limits and I never do anything like that for nothing. The only reason I ever took Lissa out of school and hid in the human world with her is because I was trying to save her.

I repeat I am 100% INNOCENT in this! But apparently everyone is pointing to me because they think that I did it, no matter what I say no one believed me but Christian, my dad (Abe) and Christian's Aunt Tasha but other than them no one not even Lissa or my mum or Dimitri. So I got charged and they found me guilty even though I wasn't. And now I am cast out of the Moroi and Dhampir world and to be alone in the human world and not allowed to contact anyone but Abe, Christian and Tasha.

So I went out and not 2 weeks later the government found me and told me that they have known about my world for a long time and have some type of peace thing going on where they don't tell the world that they each know and stuff like that, but now that I've been cast out I'm now under their government so they wanted to tell me, not only that but they also believe that I am innocent but could not interfere because of their treaty thing. They also offered me to go to a boarding school named Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women which is a secret spy school that pretends to be a school for snobby rich kids, so all in all the asked me to be a spy and having nowhere to go and nothing to do I of course accepted.

So now I am at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women being a spy in training not to mention the CIA giving me extra training on school breaks to become not only a spy but an assassin for them. I have made friends with my roommates Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey. Were now best friends and know everything about me including that I am a Dhampir, my past and even about Dimitri (which I never told Lissa) and they also believe that I am innocent. It's a year and a half later since I was kicked out from my world, 2 weeks till my graduation where were finally going to officially spy or in my case spy and assassin. I barely speak to Abe, Christian and Tasha. They don't know what has happened to me but they do know that I'm alright and that all they need to know. From the last time I found out thing have changed a lot since I left Christian and Lissa have broken up, Christian says it's not my fault but my situation simply opened his eyes to how different they were. I also found out that Lissa has now changed and is no longer the kind moroi she was and that she is now dating Adrian, mu mother has apparently disowned me, Dimitri has also found love in another moroi and now she is 6 months pregnant. As much as this news should have hurt me I no longer care about them because they did not stand up or help me, my life now is a spy, assassin, my best friends Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey McHenry the senators daughter, along with our boyfriends Zack, Nathan, Grant, Jonas and Justin and my father, Christian and Tasha.

Welcome to my new world, the world of spy's, lies, assassinations and danger, where you can trust no one but yourself.

**Please Review but be kind because it's my first story.**


	2. Chapter 1 New Life

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy does not belong to me nor does Gallagher girls they belong to Richelle Mead and Ally Carter; I only own Nathan and Justin**

**IMPORTANT!!!**

**Bex, full name Rebecca is British, really strong, parents works for MI6, only British girl at Gallagher, Loves to fight is Cammie's best friend**

**Liz, full name is Elizabeth is from Alabama, She's clumsy but very smart and created the CIA's firewall, parents don't know of her becoming a spy, they think she's going to a top school but that's it, one of few who's parents aren't spies, says "oopsie daisy" when she falls**

**Macey is the senator's daughter, She's all about fashion and pretends to be a snobby rich girl outside of school even though she really isn't that spoilt but no one knows that except for her friends at Gallagher, not even her parents**

**Cammie, full name is Cameron is a blond/light brown, with brown eyes, is a pavement artist (blends in easily) so looks pretty but very average, knows all about the school cause she practically grew up in it also knows all the secret passageways, father is MIA (Missing in action), she is wanted by COC (circle of craven)**

**Zack, full name is Zachery has Black hair and green eyes, mysterious and cocky guy type, both parents is MIA, is Nathans twin, little like a boy version of Cammie, is dating Cammie, also wanted by COC**

**Grant is kind of the mussel guy type, gets hit a lot by Bex for doing/saying stupid things, is a boy version of Bex, is dating Bex**

**Jonas is a geeky guy type, very shy as is like a boy version of Liz, is dating Liz**

**Nathan has black hair with green eyes; he's the cute and romantic type but is still a little mysterious and cocky, is Zacks twin, is a boy version of Rose, dating Rose**

**Justin is kind of the Hollywood, surfer type, is like boy version of Macey, also has same problem with parents as Macey, is dating Macey**

RPOV

"Rose! Wake up right now or I will punch you in the stomach!!" Yelled Bex as she tried to wake me.

"I'm up! I'm UP!!" I yelled as soon as I heard her yell at me.

I may be a Dhampir and she may be a human but she is strong enough that her punches can hurt me a lot.

"Sometimes I swear, it's like we have another Cammie" she muttered as she went off to get Cammie to wake up the exact same way as she got me to wake up.....by threatening her.

See me and Cammie both have problem with waking up because we both love our sleep so every morning Bex has to threaten us to get us to wake up. However, unlike Cammie I can choose my own clothes seeing as I have 'great' taste as Macey had put it.

Today I decided to wear a red corset top with a black mini skirt, complete with blood red heels. Along with black eye liner, red lipstick and smoky eye shadow, for jewellery I chose a sliver heart shaped necklace, along with a purple and silver heart shaped bracelet and silver almond shaped earrings. **(Link on profile)**

After we finally finished getting ready the girls and I all headed out to breakfast. As we approached the hall be saw that the sign today said _"French, France"_. Immediately as we walked into the hall we started to speak in French, just like everyone else in there. Due to the reason being because being a spy we are educated and fluent in at least 14 different languages and to keep and help us be fluent in these languages every day we have a board at the hall and whatever language is on there is the language that we have to speak while in the hall for the day.

As we approached the table we all saw our boyfriends, Grant and Bex (his British Bombshell and the only British girl at Gallagher), Jonas and Liz (both on the research track where they will be cracking codes and behind a desk instead of out on missions, they were also soooo cute! Nothing is cuter than geek love!), Justin and Macey (which are both children of senators), Zach and Cammie (Zach having lost both his parents at a young age and Cammie who also lost her father at a young age, but she had her mother who is Headmistress Morgan) and there was me and my boyfriend Nathan (the twin of Zach, Cammie's boyfriend). **(More on characters in authors note on top of page)**

We all ran up and greeted our boyfriends our own way with Bex slapping the back of Grants head for wearing a shirt that said _"playboy see all girls look at me!!",_ Liz and Jonas both blushing, Macey with Justin kissing her cheek, Zack and Cammie greeting each other as Blackthorn Boy and Gallagher Girl. While I came up to Nathan and he gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

Today breakfast consist of toast, cereal, sausages, fruit, oats, pancakes, juice, waffles, casseroles and Crème Broulee's. Having a chef that use to work at the Whitehouse sure is good. I mean even when I was at St Vladimir's we never got this much food and the food here tastes sooooo much better I mean it's like a 5 star rating our food. That's why I love Chef Louis so much!

We all sat down and ate breakfast as we talked about what we might do in Cove Ops today. Cove Ops stand for Convert Operations, where the Academy sends us out to do mini missions in real life so that we can learn, have some experience and be able to work under pressure in the future. Mr Solomon our Cove Ops teacher is in his 40's but he is still a fine looking man. Not that I like him or anything because that would be gross seeing as he is Cammie's godfather and he grew up with her mother and father.

As, we were finishing Cammie's mother Headmistress Morgan came up to the podium and immediately everyone in the room went silent to see what she was to announce seeing as she hardly ever makes an announcement unless it was absolutely important.

"Good morning girls and boys, today I have a huge announcement for you all. As the senior grade is about to graduate in 2 weeks time. I am happy to say that our most favourite guest is here to stay for the next 3 week, my sister Abigail Cameron or as you know her as Abby or Agent Cameron. As a graduate of Gallagher, Agent Cameron will be here for all you seniors if you have any questions regarding your future at all." Headmistress Morgan said as she stepped off the podium, and Abby walked into the hall.

Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, Justin and I all looked towards Cammie, Zach and Nathan to see if they had known anything about this.

Cammie looked at us and said "why are you looking at me, Zach and Nathan that way?"

"Did you know about this?" Bex demanded

"NO, I DIDN'T OK!!" Cammie all but yelled

"Why do you guys always think I know these things?" Cammie asked

"Because you're Headmistress Morgan's Daughter......" Liz said

"Your Solomon's goddaughter..." Macey put in

"You know all the secret passageways around here...." Justin added

"Your Abby's niece...."Grant said

"And you're the Chameleon" I finished

"Ok, ok, I get it sorry I asked" Cammie grumbled

"What about you, Zack did you know?" Macey, Liz, Bex and I asked at the same time

"I might have..." he trailed off smirking his 'I know something you don't' smirk

"Nathan, did you know?" I asked sending my death glaring at him from across the table, which has been known to scare grown men with or without spy training.

"Yeah....um I'm so sorry Rose" he said pleading with me

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!?" Cammie and I yelled at them.

I swear Cammie and I are so much alike except for our appearance and the fact that Cammie hates attention while I love it,...and the fact that I'm out going and she isn't....and the .........well let's just cut it short and say the we react to things the same way and that we have similar problems and such. Anyway back to what we were talking about.

"You know why" Zack said to Cammie as Nathan said "Zack made me promise" and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Sometimes I swear I don't know why I love you!" I exclaimed

Everyone in the senior year laughed as they hear me say that and as Nathan said "because I was the only choice"

"You're not helping your case" I snapped back

"I'm sorry Rose but you know how I am, forgive me?" he asked sincerely

"Alright" I replied as he kissed me on the lips quickly

Just as Abby came over to us, I had seen Abby only a few times which was when I was offered by the government to go to Gallagher, which was also when they told me about that long ass treaty that they made with Queen Bitch. The other times I saw her was when I went back to agree with going to the school and she was told to tell me the rundown of the school and such and when I'm at CIA Headquarters (HQ) training to become an assassin. In that time Abby and I had became friends.

"Hey there kiddo, Rose, Bex, Liz, Macey, Zack, Grant, Jonas, Nathan, Justin." Abby greeted as she reached us.

"Hi Aunt Abby" Cammie replied, as Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach Nathan, Justin, Jonas, Grant and I replied with a "Hi Abby"

"How are you all? Excited about the big graduation and experiencing the real spy world and working with the CIA all that?" she asked happily smiling.

"Were good and of course were excited" Macey answered for us.

"Rose what about you? How have you been?" She asked me

"As good as I can be, I'm not that upset about what happened now because I wouldn't have met all of you then." I replied

"That's good" she smiled

"Well I'll see you all around and you're welcome to ask me any questions that you're concerned about" she said

"Bye Abby" we said as she replied with a "See you around" before walking off

We quickly finished breakfast and made our way to Culture and Assimilation. Where Madam Dabney was waiting. Where we had Ancient Languages later with Mr. Mosckowitz, then Countries of the World (COW) with Professor Smith who claim that he is wanted by gun smugglers in the Middle East, ex-KGB hit men in Eastern Europe so every summer he comes back with a new look. He's had so many looks that everyone thinks it's only a matter of time till he comes back a girl. After which of course we had P&E (Protection and Enforcement), which of course is Bex's favourite, then Research and Development with Dr. Fibs which is I guess like science. All in all these aren't thing that you learn in normal schools but then again when have I been normal?

Since getting kicked out of St Vladimir's I've changes so much I don't think anyone would be able to recognize me anymore. I'm still the badass girl I was but now I'm also a Gallagher girl and whoever hurts my friends will have me to answer to. Not only that but I now know more than I use to know and I am deadly after all. You better watch out world I'm back and even more badass this time.

**What will happen? Will her future clash with her past? If so what will happen? Will she stand a Gallagher Girl of as a Dhampir?**

**Please review and tell me what you think and If you have and ideas.**

**Should I have Rose be famous as a model or something because she's going to have to have a normal job as a cover and I was thinking as a model, actress or singer. Tell me your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 2 Graduation

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been very busy with school work. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support. Also I don't have any idea on how this story will turn out yet, I'm just making it up as I go.**

**Also Hi, Kim Clark**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy does not belong to me nor does Gallagher girls they belong to Richelle Mead and Ally Carter; I only own Nathan and Justin**

RPOV ( 2 weeks later at graduation) **(There will be lots of time skips till about chapter 5 or 6)**

I woke up with a start with Bex yelling at Cammie and I to wake up so that she, Macey and Liz could dress us up and do our make-up.

"Wake the bloody hell up!!!! Or I'll hit you with this pillow!!" Bex yelled for Cammie to wake up seeing as she had already succeeded in waking me up, holing a pillow.

"I'M UP I'M UP!!!" Cammie yelled as she jumped up in her bed.

After the shock wore off Cammie was dragged into a chair so that Bex and Liz could do her make up as Macey tried to find something nice for her to wear as I went to get changed in the bathroom. Instead of going with the school uniform, being in the senior class we have been allowed to wear whatever we like seeing as we are about to graduate.

The last two weeks have being great I had so much fun with the girls and boys. I talked a bit with Tasha, Christian and dad. It seems that the Mori-Dhampir world has pretty much forgotten me, but it doesn't bother me anymore because I now have my friends Bex, Liz, Macey and Cammie and I have the boys Grant, Zack, Justin and Jonas, I also have my boyfriend Nathan, and the entire CIA, Gallagher and Blackthorn with me not to mention Tasha, Christian and dad.

Don't talk much with Tasha, Christian and dad we simply talk to each other to see how we're going in our lives and stuff because we're all busy in our lives. However Christian and I do talk more, he doesn't know what I've really been doing but we talk about random things a lot. We now know more about each other, we're pretty good friends now and I also see why Lissa was attracted to him, he's nice and a huge softy once you get to know him.

Anyways for graduation today Tasha, Christian and dad isn't allowed to even know let along go so they're not here but that's alright for me. We all got dress quickly so that we could go down for breakfast then come up quickly so that we could get ready for graduation.

As we got down to the hall we all went to our boyfriends. I gave Nathan a quick kiss on the lips than went to eat breakfast quickly so that I could go and get ready.

After we finished breakfast, the Bex, Macey, Liz and I went back to our room dragging Cammie along all the while as we left the hall she was asking the boys to save her. To which they all received glares from Bex, Macey, Liz and I before they could even answer her.

While Zack answered her with a "I'm sorry Gallaher Girl, I would but I prefer to graduate without looking like a punching bag, it will be alright." He said as he looked at a threatening Bex who was look at him the whole time he was speaking.

After we got back to our room, I decided to dress in a purple dress that ended at my knees with black and purple 4 inch heels. Along with a golden circle pendant that had white gold in the middle, with diamonds. I also had on some golden bangles and a gold and silver crisscross ring that had 3 diamonds on it. **(Link on profile)**

Macey had on a green dress that had a white and grey striped belt around her waist with some white and green shoes. And for jewellery she had on a silver necklace that had a small love heart with some small black beads on it with long silver earrings that had loops and a bracelet that was twisted and had a diamond on it. **(Link on profile)**

While Liz had on a yellow dress that had buttons down the middle and a small bow on the side. For shoes she had on some yellow and white ballet flats and she also had on a silver Tinkerbelle necklace that had some green on it, some long sliver earrings that had green beads on the end and a silver, green, aqua and white bracelet. **(Link on profile)**

Bex had on a blue strapless dress that had a bow on top and ruffles on the bottom of the dress and some blue grey heels with a bow on them. And she had on a blue necklace that had a small silver butterfly on it; she also had on a pair of blue earrings on them that had swirls and a bead. Along with a blue bracelet that had many silver and blue beads.** (Link on profile)**

While I had gotten ready, Bex, Liz and Macey had forced Cammie into a chocolate brown dress that had a green silk bow on her side and a pair of brown satin heels that had ruffles on the edges. And a black necklace with a silver rose and she also had on a pair of silver swirl earring and a silver bracelet that had silver bubbles on it.** (Link on profile)**

When we finished and had applied make-up that suited our outfit we all went out to meet up with our boys. As we met up with them we saw that they were all dresses in similar clothes; jeans and a T-shirt.

After we all paired off to our boyfriends, we made our way to the great hall where our graduation was going to be held.

"You look amazing" Nathan whispered to me when we had paired off and were walking

"Thanks, you look nice too" I whispered back at him. As I looked around to see the others doing the same thing.

As we entered we saw that the hall had been changed now with the tables all moved away and replaced with a large number of chairs, the podium was now decorated with a large banner that said Gallagher and Blackthorn graduate class of 2010. It was amazing what our hall now looked like, it was decorated with streamers and balloon in the colour of pink, purple and green ( the Gallagher colours) and Blue and green ( the blackthorn colours). We were all so happy that Blackthorn had decided to have an exchange and have a graduation at our school this year. Seeing as they had an exchange here a few years ago, which the girls had told me about.

Apparently that was where Cammie, Bex and Liz met Zach, Grant, Jonas and Nathan. Macey was there to but apparently she didn't meet Justin till this year due to Justin having been transferred over this year too and like me had to catch up with everyone else.

"Attention everyone" Headmistress Morgan said from the podium, as always everyone immediately stopped talking.

"I am happy to say that we are here to celebrate the graduation of the senior Gallagher Girls and Blackthorn class of 2010." Headmistress Morgan said as she started her speech.

"Now I would like to say something's to our Gallagher graduate class. As sad as I will be to see you all leave Gallagher tomorrow, I would like to congratulate you all on your time here at Gallagher and I have no doubt that all of you will always remain friends for the rest of your life. Over the years I have seen all of you grow from young children to great spies and young women. I would like to say a few words of advice to all of you, when you leave this school tomorrow you will now be spies and everything that you have been taught will be put into use. This is when what you have been training for, but always remember that Gallagher will always be your home no matter what happens, and that if you mess with one Gallagher girl you mess with all of us. Always remember that Gallagher Girls are everywhere, we are all sisters, we are a family and we are all in this together." Headmistress Morgan said as she finished her speech.

Headmistress Morgan stepped off the podium after she had finished her speech Dr Steve the teacher that came from Blackthorn with the boys came up and did his speech to the boys.

"Just as Headmistress Morgan has done I will be giving you a speech as well due to the Headmaster not being able to come today. Throughout your excellent time at Blackthorn I have seen you all become excellent boys and excellent spies..." Dr Steve continued to give his speech which was similar to Mrs Morgan's while using his most favourite word "excellent" as many times as possible.

By the end of the speech Bex and Macey looked annoyed as hell and had a looked that said if Dr Steve said the word excellent one more time after his whole speech which seemed as if he had made it up with 90% of it using the word excellent, they would scream and kill him. After Dr Steve's long speech we were all called up individually to make our oath of promising to keep all secrets of the world and of our missions only to ourselves and to not share them to anyone not even each other or friends or family and to keep these secrets to our grave. Our oath is different to when you become a guardian because we receive no mark as that would expose us as spies.

After I had taken the oath and went to stand next to my peers we all knew now that we were now government spies and must risk our lives to save the world at all cost and by taking this oath we now have just written our sentence as more than half of us will not be able to survive over to our 30's. Not only that but we will not be able to have proper families as the children would just grow up motherless, fatherless or just simply parentless.

However for now we decided to live our life to the full as we could very well be dead by the end of the week. When all of us had finished taking the oath we were dismissed to get ready for the dinner and party. I just hope to god that this isn't going to be the last time I see my friends at school.

**I hope you enjoyed it, sorry for the long wait I'm trying my best to update ASAP.**

**R&R please. And who would you like Rose to end up with? Christian? Nathan? Or someone else? Or an OC? It's your choice.**


	4. Chapter 3 Party and Suprises

**To everyone who was wondering yes Dimitri will come back into this story everyone will come back into this story eventually in the story. Rose will meet them again but I won't tell you how.**

**Sorry for not updating for soooooo long. I had Work Experience last week and Exams the week before that and Revision week before that so I've been really tired.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy does not belong to me nor does Gallagher girls they belong to Richelle Mead and Ally Carter; I only own Nathan and Justin**

**I have decided that this will be a ROSE X OC and eventually ROSE X CHRISTIAN**

**WARNING! MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER REATED M FOR A REASON!**

**Chapter 3**

RPOV (At the party/Dinner)

We were all at the party, it was amazing. I was so happy to have graduated with all of my friends, and I knew that I could rellie on them as they never turned me away when I told them what happened and always believed me when I said that I was innocent, even though I had no evidence.

I was currently wearing a short red mini dress that ended to about my mid-thigh, along with black high heels that had a bit of purple at the tip of the shoe and a necklace with a golden lotus on it and a golden ring with a purple heart on it. (view on profile)

I looked around and saw Bex dancing with Grant on the dance floor wearing a skin tight pink and black dress with some pink heels and a golden rig with a white flower in the middle, a silver necklace and silver flower earrings. (view on profile)

Liz, Cammie and Macey were nowhere to be seen through the crowd on the dance floor, but I figured that they would be with their boyfriends. I turned to Nathan who I was dancing next to and started to grind against him. I heard him groan as I dipped, happy that I was able to get that kind of reaction from him.

I never thought that I would be this happy when I was first kicked out of the moroi/dhampir world. But I've changed and now I've never been happier in my whole life. I turned and kissed Nathan on the lips and licked his lower lip. He opened his mouth and groaned again as he tasted my tough in his mouth. I moaned as he pulled me closer to him, letting me feel his erection on my thigh. Making him pull me closer, I smiled as I heard him groan again. I pulled away after another minute before Grant saw us and said something stupid.

"Let's go sit down" I said to Nathan

"Do you have any idea of what you do to me?" he asked as I dragged him to sit at one of the tables that were set up.

"Most likely what I do to all of the male population that has ever seen me. But I have a pretty good idea" I said smirking, turning around to rub against his erection. To which he groaned at, as I smirked again pleased with his reaction to me.

"Take it to the bedroom" Bex said as she appeared with Grant just as Nathan and I sat down.

I sat on Nathan's lap as usual, but positioned myself so that no one could see his erection. Hey he is my man and I really do even wanna think about someone else seeing that type of thing unless we ever brake up which I very much doubt. Anyways Bex sat in Grant's lap across from me and Nathan.

"Hey I don't say anything to you unless you guys show waaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy to much PDA which I believe should be in the confinements of a bedroom." I said back at her.

After all she and Grant were way worse than anyone else in our group. One time they were in the library with me seeing as everyone else was all of to do something and it was just the three of us, she and Grant almost did it in front of me, seriously if I had not stopped them when I did I would have see Grant naked a looooooong time ago. Which I seriously never want to see, the only guy I ever want to see naked is Nathan unless it was someone I really really loved.

"Remember that time in the library Bex?" I said raising my eyebrow. Reminding her of what almost happened, making her almost blush. But Bex never blushes.

"Shut up" she said giving me a death glare, as I smirked at her. As Macy, Justin, Liz and Jonas came over to us taking a seat with Macy next to Bex on Justin's lap as Liz sat next to me and Nathan on Jonas's lap.

"Where did you guys go?" I asked them remembering that I couldn't see them before.

"Jonas and I were in the gardens out in the back" Liz told me as I looked at Macy waiting for her answer.

"We were up on the balcony on the 4th floor" Macy said answering the questions in my eyes.

"Do you guys know where Cammie and Zack are?" I asked remembering that I hadn't seen them either.

"No I haven't" Bex said

"I don't know either" Liz said as I turned to Macy to see her shaking her head

This was getting more and more weird, Cammie usually tells us before she walks off on her own. However she keeps disappearing for long hours at a time lately without telling anyone.

"What about you guys?" I asked as I turned towards the boys, only to see Jonas, Grant and Justin shaking their heads.

"What about you?" I asked as I turned to Nathan.

"I have no idea" he said.

This really was weird, seeing a Zach isn't here I can only guess that he is with Cammie, and Zach usually tells Grant and Nathan pretty much everything so they always knew where he was. Just like Cammie always told all of us girls whenever she went somewhere because she knows that we get worried if she doesn't.

"Have you guys noticed that Cammie has been disappearing a lot lately?" I asked

They all nodded their heads as they remembered how she kept disappearing a lot for the whole last month.

"Nathan? Has Zack been disappearing a lot without telling anyone for the last month?" I asked slowly putting the pieces together.

"Now that you think about it, he has been doing that a lot, but much more than before now." He replied.

"What are you thinking of Rose?" Liz asked as she saw the wheels in my head turning.

"Well now we know that Cammie and Zack have both been disappearing a lot the last month and more in the last couple of days, so I think it would be wise to guess that they have both been sneaking off somewhere together. And also they are missing right now." I replied.

"When was the last time you saw Zack and Cammie?" I asked

"4 hours ago when we came for the party" Bex said

"3 hours ago as I was getting a drink" Macy said

"Same about 3 hours ago when I was dancing with Jonas" Liz replied

"The same as Bex" Grant replied

"When Macy saw them" Justin said

"When I was dancing with Liz 3 hours ago" Jonas said

"About 3 hours ago when I was dancing with you, what about you" Nathan said

"Same as you" I said to Nathan, remembering seeing Cammie and Zack dancing next to each other.

"So the last time anyone saw them we 3 hours ago" I said

"Well I guess that the only way to find out is to find them" I said, as I started to make a plan in my head of what we were going to do.

"Alright, me and Nathan will go and try to find them now because if we all go it will be too suspicious, you guys go and dance, get drinks and make out ok? Alright bye" I said without giving them a chance to answer, dragging Nathan with me as I make my way through the new graduates on the dance floor.

We crept out into the deserted hallway walking around the corners trying to not get noticed by the teachers.

"So where do you think that they are?" I asked Nathan

"I don't know how about we try our rooms because I don't think that they would think we would look there." He answered

"Good idea, let's try your room first, it closer". I said and started heading towards the boys rooms in the east wing of the castle.

When we reached the door we knocked just in case they were in there. After hearing no answer I opened the door and flicked on the lights only to see that the room was empty.

"Looks like they're not here" I said as I headed towards me and the girls room to see if Cammie and Zack was there.

Nathan walked with me with his arm around my waist. As we neared my room I could tell that someone had been here. Putting my figure to my lips telling Nathan to keep quiet, we snuck down the hallway towards my room where the noise seemed to be coming from. There was barely any light in the hallway which was good as the person or persons inside would not be able to notice if we opened the door.

**WARNING! MATURE CONTENT UNDERNEATH RATED M FOR A REASON!**

_**(IF YOU DON"T WANT TO READ IT SKIP DOWN TO THE NEXT BOLD AND UNDERLINDED SENTENCE)**_

Nathan and I crowded around the door as I opened it just enough for people not to notice but enough for me and Nathan to look inside. What we saw shocked us both. The first things I noticed was Cammie's heels on the floor next was Zack's shirt, then Cammie's dress, Zack's belt, Cammie's jewellery, Zack's shoes, and finally Zacks pants. All leading a small trail in that order to Cammie's bed. On the bed I could make out 2 bodies on it I could only guess that it was Zack on top of Cammie as the person on top seemed to be more built and muscular unlike Cammie also there was the hair difference.

I also notice that the lingerie that Bex, Macey and I had forced Cammie to wear was on top of the covers along with black boxers that I could only guess was Zacks. The next thing that I noticed was the sounds coming from the bed, and it was defiantly something I never want to hear of again.

"Zack" I heard Cammie moan, to which Zack groaned to in response

I noticed that the bed was rocking; I really didn't want to even think of what was going on under those covers.

"OH GOD... ZACK ...HARDER...FASTER!" I heard Cammie moan louder, in response I heard Zack grunt and saw the bed start rocking faster and heard the sound of skin slapping that had previously been muffled by the covers.

"YES! OH GOD YES ZACK!" I heard Cammie scream, only to hear Zack moan Cammie's name back in response.

I looked at Nathan only to see his face mirroring the same shock that I was sure that was on my face.

"ZACK!" Cammie screamed, from the sound of it I would seem like Cammie had orgasmed

I heard the bed still rocking 10 minutes after Cammie had orgasmed. Which just made me wonder as to why Zack had not orgasmed.

"Oh god why won't you come already! We have been at it for 3 hours already and you've made me come nearly 20 times, not to mention all the positions that we have tried! Why won't you come!" I heard Cammie say in an agitated voice that was both tired and breathless.

"I have a good stamina Gallagher Girl, and you know you love it that I make you come so many times when we have sex" Zack replied, from his voice I could tell that he was smirking his "I know something you don't" smirk at Cammie that she can't stand.

"You ready for round 6 Gallagher Girl? I'm letting you on top this time". I heard Zach say, followed by the ruffling of sheets.

From the shadows I could tell that Cammie was now on top, and slowly lowering herself onto Zack. Which was accompanied by Cammie's moaning and Zack groaning out Cammie's name.

**END OF MATURE CONTENT!**

Nathan and I took this as out cue to leave. Closing the door quietly behind us we left to go back to the party. We walked back in silence, still shocked and a little freaked out by what we had just seen.

When we made it back the others saw us and started to head to a table to talk with us concerned when they saw our shocked and freaked out faces.

"So did you find them?" Bex asked when we were all there and seated. All Nathan and I could do was nod still shocked and freaked out.

"Well...?" Bex urged us to go on

I took a deep breath and said "I would advise that we not go back into out room for a while girls"

"What would that have anything to do with Cammie and Zack's disappearance?" Liz asked

"Well..." I started as I went into the story of what me and Nathan had seen and heard word from word retelling it to our friends, with Nathan occasionally filling in some of the gaps and telling them from his point of view.

By the time I had ended telling the story all of my friends were looking at me and Nathan shocked at the new information that we had just fed them, because truthfully everyone expected that Bex and Grant would be the first to hook up seeing as how they were both soooo hormonal towards each other. There was also the fact that Cammie and Zack's relationship was sweet but at the same time like a game of cat and mouse, so everyone expected me, Macey and Bex to have hooked up with our boyfriends before Cammie had with Zack, we didn't say Liz as her relationship with Jonas was a cute geeky/nerd love also due to the fact that they had only just started holding hands after 2 years of knowing and dating each other.

Everyone of course knew that Nathan and I had already hooked up but they were still surprised to know that Cammie had hooked up with Zach so fast. Everyone was still shocked about the news.

Well that was until Grant said "Way to go Zack, round 6, making Cammie come nearly 20 time and still not coming, not to mention all the positions that they had been in. I've got to congratulate the boy for that and all his stamina."

To which Grant ended that with a whistle which earned him a smack on the head for the whole comment itself from Bex. Everyone was still slightly surprised but went off to enjoy the party, which left me with Nathan.

"So am I going to get some tonight? After all my twin brother seems to have gotten a graduation gift and after party all to himself right now and it's making me feel left out." Nathan said pouting slightly as if to show his point.

"What makes you think I didn't get you a graduation gift and plan a secret after party for only us" I said as I put on my man-eater smile.

That made his eyes turn darker at the thought.

"So I was wondering, being Zack's twin does that make you have the same amount of stamina?" I asked in a suggestive manner.

"We'll just have to find out now won't we" Nathan said playing along

We left to go to his room then after giving our friends warnings that they would be able to enter after 4 hours. And to the question about Nathan's stamina...well we did find out that night, along with other things and it was a very very long night filled with a lot of screams, moans, groans and absolute pleasure.

**R&R Please. Comments on my first semi attempt of a lemon would be good, tips, and ways to improve would be good. Thank-you for reading. I'm looking for someone who is willing to write lemons for me, it would help a lot thank you.**


	5. Chapter 4 Moving out, goodbye everthing

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy does not belong to me nor does Gallagher girls they belong to Richelle Mead and Ally Carter; I only own Nathan and Justin**

**Chapter 4**

RPOV (the day after)

I was in my room doing some last minute checkups to make sure that I had everything packed and ready to move into my new apartment, the girls, the guys and I had somehow ended up all in the same apartment building so we all lived really near to each other. The girls and I had our apartments on the same floor while the guys were in their apartments bellow us.

"You girls ready to go? The limos are here" asked Abby as she went to check up on me.

As a spy school undercover as a school for spoilt rich heiresses who have nothing to do we all had to play the part which meant that we had to arrive at school and leave school every year in limos and receive what we all taken to call "_the Gallagher look_" which consisted of two different looks the _"I hate you cause you're a spoilt heiress and I think I'm so much better than you" _or the _"are you going to throw a tantrum any second now?"_

"Yeah I'm just making sure that we didn't leave anything" I replied giving one last look around the room as she left to check up on the other girls who were doing the same things.

"I'm going to miss this place so much" I said as I met up with the girls at the front door, where the guys were outside loading our luggage into the limos for us.

"We all are" replied Bex as she heard what I had said when I came up to them.

"It will be ok I'm sure mum will let us come and stay a while in the future" Cammie said as I greeted Nathan, who had just come in after loading my luggage with a quick but passionate kiss.

"It's time to go" Zack said as he came in after loading all out things into our limo.

We all walked outside to get into the limo but not before saying good bye to all our friends and teacher that we had gotten to know in our time of education here. You could hear all the "goodbye's" that was going around.

The last people that we said goodbye too was Headmistress Morgan and Mr Solomon. I was standing back as Headmistress Morgan said goodbye to Cammie while hugging her to death, although I could see why as Cammie has lived in the school with her mother ever since her father went MIA.

While that was happening Mr Solomon was telling Zack off to look after his goddaughter and to keep his hands to himself unless she says so. After they finished with Cammie and Zack Mrs Morgan went on to do the same with each of us girls while Mr Solomon went on to do the same with the boys, as we had all somehow become family with each other.

"Now, have a good trip girls, goodbye and remember to visit and call me" Mrs Morgan said as we went to our limo.

"We will Mrs Morgan, we'll miss you too" Liz said as we saw the limos in front start to drive off.

"Goodbye" We all shouted out as started to drive out, looking out the window as we drove away from the school having a last look at the place the some of us had called home, where we had so many happy memories and where we had become friends.

As we drove away in the sunset toward the airport, away from our home and school, and towards our future we all knew that from then on that we were government agents, we risk our lives for secrets, we shouldn't trust anyone and that we will have to use everything that we had learnt in school to survive to just see another day now. Now we were spies risking our lives, we will be on hit lists all around the world, we have no future no family no life.

**R & R please ;D**


	6. Chapter 5, 5 years later

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy does not belong to me nor does Gallagher girls they belong to Richelle Mead and Ally Carter; I only own Nathan, Justin, Isabelle and Christina.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. But I still don't have a computer so it will take me a while to update again. But for now enjoy. ;)**

**Chapter 5**

RPOV (5 years later)

The past few years have been extremely hard on me. A lot has happen since the day that I graduated. Since that day I have become the top agent of the agency along with Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macy. We are still best friends and we are still all with our boys.

Bex and Grant are now married and very happy. They married 3 years ago. They only just came back from a mission and are very often away on missions together. They are very hard to contact but we get to see them every few months.

Liz and Jonas are very much the same as Bex and Grant. They also got married about 2 years ago. They now have a little daughter named Isabelle. Who is now turning 2 years old and just like her parents is already a wiz at computers. I guess that what we had to expect of the child of the top two computer techs at the agency.

Macy and Nathan are still together, married and very much in love. However it is hard for them as they can hardly come to the agency to work as it is hard to be out of the spotlight to long especially if you are the daughter and son in law of the president. Yes, Macy's father is now in fact the president.

Cammie and Zach are still the same and is an on/off couple, but you can tell that they really love each other and often brake up because they don't want to end up like their parents and end up leaving people their children to grow up like they did. They are now one of the top 5 agents like me. Being the only couple that is not married we all are expect Zach to pop the question soon.

Me and Nathan have now been married for nearly 2 years, and have a baby little girl that is only 3 months old. Her name is Christina Tania Goode. After Christian and Tasha for believing in me, when I said that I was innocent. Me and Nathan are still very much in love and would do anything for each other.

I now work as a Victoria Secret Angel Model along with Liz, Cammie and Bex. After all who would expect the daughter of the president and Victoria Secret Angle Models to be spies? Nathan, Zach, Grant and Jonas are also famous as they work as Actors and Models in Hollywood.

All I have to say is that the boys all go crazy when they see us on that runway. ;)

But all good things come to an end we just didn't know that it was going to happen so soon.

**R&R Please**


End file.
